


Sugarcoated

by lunabelieves



Category: Halloweentown (1998), Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Max doesn’t exactly know how he got harnessed into this.
Relationships: Max Dennison/Marnie Piper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sugarcoated

Sugarcoated

Max doesn’t exactly know how he got harnessed into this.

On any other Halloween, he’d be alert, just in case some hag made her appearance and decided to cause havoc with a night meant for fun and frolic. Not real scares.  
There are dark things out there and they wouldn’t be spotted tonight.

Perhaps it was Marnie’s pleading look. She’s been recruited to lead around a group of children - both normal children and kids from her grandmother’s - her- world - to get their treats.

“At least I’d have some one to talk to,” She insists and the look on her face would melt even the nastiest warlock’s heart.

That’s why he’s here, maybe, as kids jump and shriek around them, already looking into their bags of goodies. Marine’s smile like the sun from beneath her witch’s hat; radiant and almost a bit smug if he was being truthful with himself.

“It’s just one night, Max.” She insists, popping a caramel into her mouth.

“One night some one could get-”

“None of that,” She orders and turns from her charges for one second as they climb the steps to the next house. Slyly, she places a kiss onto his lips.  
Max licks his lips and swears he can taste that caramel. Maybe one night won’t kill him, but falling for Marnie just may.


End file.
